


Tease

by Wisegirl1113



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Face-Fucking, Hair Kink, Kinktober 2018, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl1113/pseuds/Wisegirl1113
Summary: Keith had been teasing Lance all day. Whispering to him about how hot he felt, kissing the most sensitive parts of his neck at random, making suggestive comments. Lance finally snapped. He pinned Keith to a wall and dragged his lips up his neck to whisper, ”maybe we should find a better use for that mouth.”Or: Keith is a cheeky little shit and Lance is not having it.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops this is filth. Enjoy you kinky little shits.

Keith had been teasing Lance all day. Whispering to him about how hot he felt, kissing the most sensitive parts of his neck at random, making suggestive comments. Lance finally snapped. He pinned Keith to a wall and dragged his lips up his neck to whisper, ”maybe we should find a better use for that mouth.” 

”Maybe you should.” Keith murmured. Lance bit down on his neck, not softly, whilst wedging his thigh between Keith's legs. The smaller boy dropped his head back and moaned. Lance slipped his hand into Keith's thick black hair and tugged harshly. Another moan slipped from Keith’s lips as Lance sucked marks onto Keith’s neck. 

“My dear, you haven’t been behaving well today,” Lance growled. 

“I-I know- fuck!” Keith yelped as Lance’s hand came down on his ass. Keith gripped his boyfriend’s shoulders roughly and his shirt was tugged from his body. Suddenly, his hands were pinned firmly above his head. 

“What to do with that mouth of yours...” Lance pretended to think for a moment. “What do you think, princess?” Keith moaned at the pet name. 

“Please,” Lance knew what he wanted. Keith wanted to drop to his knees and have his throat fucked hoarse. 

“Please what? I don’t think you’re in any place to ask for things,” Lance scolded mockingly. 

“Let me suck you. I’ll be good, and you can come down my throat,” Keith was breathless. “And then you can tie me up and fuck me until I can’t talk.”

“You make a tempting offer, baby boy. I’m thinking that it won’t be enough though,” Lance nipped at the shorter boy’s bottom lip, “something’s missing I think. Ah, how could I forget! I think I’ll need to spank you before I fill you up.” Lance pulled him over to the bed and sat down. 

“Am I going to count for you?” Keith knew the drill by now. After all, he loved to mouth off. 

“Yes, now strip.” Keith stripped out of all his clothes and look at Lance to see the he’d kicked off his shoes, but otherwise remained dressed. Keith leaned over his boyfriend’s knees and waited. Lance really knew how to make him squirm. 

Smack. “One.” Lance made it to fifteen before Keith couldn’t count through his moans and tears. Lance smoothed his hand over the bow red skin. 

“Good boy,” he murmured. “You need a minute?” Instead on answering, Keith scrambled onto his knees between Lance’s legs and tugged down his jeans. Lance released a breath as his aching hard-on was released from its denim confinement. Keith mouthed over the fabric of the Cuban’s boxers before tugging those down as well. “Go ahead, baby.”

Keith engulfed his boyfriend in one go. Sucking the incredibly long member into his throat. Keith made sure he took all the necessary precautions before he moaned and swallowed around Lance’s cock. “Fuck, princess.” Lance’s hands wove into the boy’s dark locks and he began to fuck harshly into the pliant mouth around him. Keith had no gag reflex and absolutely loved taking Lance down his throat. It was as much of a reward for the raven haired boy as it was a punishment. Keith’s eyes were rolling back into his skull and his hips were thrusting into nothing. Lance tightened his fingers twice to alert Keith that he was about to cum and Keith gripped onto Lance’s hips. He locked eyes with the brunette and Lance groaned loudly. After coming hard down his boyfriend’s throat, Lance hauls said boy up by his hair and snogs him soundly. 

“Lance...” 

“Come on darling.” Lance pushed him into his back and kissed his way down the paladin’s chest. 

“Fuck me...” Lance smirked. “Please?” Lance tugged off his shirt, grabbed the lube from their bedside table, and began to open up his boyfriend. 

After Lance had his boyfriend begging again, he applied the leftover bits of lube from his fingers into himself. Lance pushed in, without warning and immediately set a hard and fast pace. Keith keened, arching into his boyfriend and grabbing onto Lance for some sort of stability. Lance simply took his wrists in one hand and held them above his head. His other hand was dragging lightly over the expanse of Keith’s pale torso. He brushed over rosy nipples, traced the hollows of ribs, and dipped to caress the skin around where he was sheathed inside. Keith was blubbering and moaning. Trying so hard to form a sentence but not quite able to get there.

Lance slowed as he heard the telltale sound of Keith’s higher pitched moans. “No, no, please don’t slow down! Feels so good!” Keith cried out trying to create some more friction by moving his hips. Lance noted happily that the boy’s voice was hoarse from earlier.

“I vaguely remember this being a punishment.” Lance pondered mockingly. Keith whimpered. “Now, I think I’ll make you cum, over and over again until you can’t anymore.” Keith moaned at the words, wrapping his legs around Lance’s waist. Lance snapped his hips forward and gripped Keith’s weeping cock. Timing his strokes with his thrusts, Lance began to overload the boy with pleasure ”You aren’t going to need permission to cum today, princess.” He growled into Keith’s ear and nipped at the skin beneath it. He felt the spurts of cum from Keith against his chest but he didn’t stop, or even slow. He kept thrusting and stroking at the same brutal pace. Keith was whimpering and tearing up now. He didn’t stop, Keith knew his safe word. 

By the time Lance let himself cum, Keith had reached his release twice more and Lance wasn’t done. He slid down Keith’s body and lapped up the seed on his chest while thrusting three fingers into the spent, loose, hole. Keith jerked upwards with a moan and gripped the sheets. Lance pressed against Keith’s prostate, nailing the over sensitive spot harshly. It was surreal to see Keith like this, eyes lidded, mouth open to moan, chest glistening in sweat, hands desperately trying to stay above his head. 

Lance pulled out his fingers after Keith came again, then replaced them with his tongue. Keith bowed off the bed in ecstasy. Lance’s hand gripped the boy’s spent cock and caressed. His tongue thrusting harshly, releasing groans and growls against the fluttering hole, Lance made him cum for the fifth time. 

Lance crawled up to lay with his boyfriend. “You’re delicious.” Lance mumbled and got up to grab a wash cloth. When he came back with one, Keith hadn’t moved. He was blinking at the ceiling, arms stretched above his head, legs still slightly bent and shaking. Lance cleaned up his boyfriend before getting himself. 

“We dented the wall again.” Keith mumbled softly, curling up on Lance’s chest to sleep. 

“Coran is gonna kill us.”

“Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that didn’t suck terribly. 
> 
> Also I’m sorry for not posting anything, I’m lazy.


End file.
